Chris Carter
| image = | birth name = Christopher C. Carter | known aliases = | gender = | roles = Executive producer; Developer; Director; Writer | date of birth = October 13th, 1956 | place of birth = Bellflower, California | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Harsh Realm The Lone Gunmen Millennium The X-Files | first = }} Credits Series credits Episode credits As a writer The X-Files # The X-Files: Pilot # The X-Files: Deep Throat # The X-Files: The Jersey Devil # The X-Files: Space # The X-Files: Fire # The X-Files: Young at Heart # The X-Files: Miracle Man # The X-Files: Darkness Falls # The X-Files: The Erlenmeyer Flask # The X-Files: The Host # The X-Files: Duane Barry # The X-Files: Red Museum # The X-Files: Irresistible # The X-Files: Colony # The X-Files: F. Emasculata # The X-Files: Anasazi # The X-Files: The Blessing Way # The X-Files: Paper Clip # The X-Files: The List # The X-Files: Nisei # The X-Files: Syzygy # The X-Files: Piper Maru # The X-Files: Apocrypha # The X-Files: Talitha Cumi # The X-Files: Herrenvolk # The X-Files: Tunguska # The X-Files: Terma # The X-Files: Memento Mori # The X-Files: Unrequited # The X-Files: Tepus Fugit # The X-Files: Max # The X-Files: Gethsemane # The X-Files: Redux # The X-Files: Redux II # The X-Files: The Post-Modern Prometheus # The X-Files: Chinga # The X-Files: Patient X # The X-Files: The Red and the Black # The X-Files: The End # The X-Files: The Beginning # The X-Files: Triangle # The X-Files: How the Ghosts Stole Christmas # The X-Files: Two Fathers # The X-Files: One Son # The X-Files: Milagro # The X-Files: Biogenesis # The X-Files: The Sixth Extinction # The X-Files: The Sixth Extinction II: Amor FAti # The X-Files: Sein und Zeit # The X-Files: Closure # The X-Files: Fight Club # The X-Files: Requiem # The X-Files: Within # The X-Files: Without # The X-Files: Patience # The X-Files: Per Manum # The X-Files: This Is Not Happening # The X-Files: Deadalive # The X-Files: Three Words # The X-Files: Essence # The X-Files: Existence # The X-Files: Nothing Important Happened Today (Part 1) # The X-Files: Nothing Important Happened Today (Part 2) # The X-Files: Trust No 1 # The X-Files: Provenance # The X-Files: Providence # The X-Files: Improbable # The X-Files: William # The X-Files: The Truth (Part 1) # The X-Files: The Truth (Part 2) # The X-Files: My Struggle # The X-Files: Babylon # The X-Files: My Struggle II Notes & Trivia * Chris Carter's production company, Ten Thirteen Productions, takes it's name from Chris' birthday, October 13th. * Chris Carter shares a birthday with Farscape actor Wayne Pygram. * Chris Carter was inspired to create The X-Files from the 1970s supernatural-themed program Kolchak: The Night Stalker. * Made a cameo appearance in 2008's The X-Files: I Want to Believe as a man sitting in a hallway. Other works * Although Chris Carter did not direct the first X-Files film "Fight the Future", he did direct it's 2008 sequel "I Want to Believe". * Chris Carter wrote and directed the Threads of Mythology documentary miniseries in 2004 and 2005. External Links * * * * at Wikipedia * * * at the Holosuite * Chris Carter at the X-Files Wiki References Category:1956/Births